Twilight All over Again
by tuttycute
Summary: Bella was enjoying her married life as a vampire with a daughter she and the Cullens never thought was possible. As soon as she began to relish in the life she realized she was very lucky to have, she somehow got sucked back to square one. Alone, yet surrounded by her loved ones, how will she cope? Will she get back home? Will her actions make or break? Will she have to start over?
1. HERO

**Hello…this is my very first Twilight fanfic, so I hope that it is suitable to all of your likings. I will try my hardest to be as non-OOC as possible, but no one's perfect, right? Right. Okey-dokey, let's do this thing!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. STEPHENIE MEYER DOES. DON'T SUE ME.**

* * *

_**CHAPTER 1: HERO**_

* * *

"_You will be just as good as your father, Renesmee." I said, smiling as I watched my two favorite people play the piano. Edward was more than happy to start teaching our daughter to play the piano, and she was making great progress; as expected…she certainly gets her smarts from Edward Cullen. _

_She turned to look at me from her spot next to Edward on the piano bench. _

_"You are just saying that." She said in her smooth soprano voice. _

_I pretended to frown. "If this is going to be one of those, 'Mothers always say that' things, I will take no precaution in taking my fury out on Uncle Emmett."_

_She laughed, making me and Edward do the same, as her laugh was contagious. I know that I am probably being cheesy, but my husband and daughter could be all I had on this Earth, and my life would still be amazing. They made me smile more than I ever had in my 18 years of human life, and I'd only been a newborn for just a couple months; maybe a year now. The Volturi was gone, I made new vampire friends, and I could still talk to my (human) mom and dad. For me, life couldn't get any sweeter. I'd accomplished the impossible, defeated the undefeatable, amazed the wisest, and even recieved the undeserved. I didn't deserve such holy beings as my daughter and husband. They were just so perfect; I sometimes forget how I managed to have them in my life._

_I smiled a tiny smile as I continued to watch my daughter learn from her dad. I used to worry everyday, sulking about Renesmee's future, but not anymore. I mean, I still worry about her future, as any mother would for their child, but it wasn't as bad as before, now that I have more answers about her...kind, I guess you could say. I couldn't mope everyday, while she would grow up to be a full-grown adult at seven years old. I had to enjoy her while she was still in her childhood; though I knew she would be immortal._

_I released a breath that I didn't need, and closed my eyes. Yes, it's true that v__ampires do not sleep, but I have been tired during these last months. Now I could finally relax, and enjoy my newfound life. I could start fresh, finally, and know that I could live without looking behind my back constantly. No James, Laurent, Victoria, or Volturi. No threats. Just me and my wonderful family._

_As I drove deeper into these thoughts, I suddenly heard the shrill sound of my daughter's screaming. I immediately moved to go to her side, but realized I couldn't move my limbs farther than a few inches. It was like I was in some invisible bubble. My eyes widened in panic. I looked up to see Edward punching the space in front of me, seeming as there was some invisible wall. I looked down at my hand. My unbeating heart clenched to see that it was translucent. I glanced down from my still frozen body to see that the rest of myself was getting translucent, also. I began to scream as loud as I could, and the rest of the Cullens piled into the large living room. Unshed tears stung at my eyes. Edward's eyes were saucers, and he was beating the space with fury, and Renesmee was crying rivers, her face flushed. I screamed louder as I got more and more invisible. Edward placed his hand on the bubble, and I did the same, pressing it against where his lay. I yelled out an inaudible 'I love you,' before I disappeared from the Cullen mansion._

* * *

My eyes drooped as I woke up, my head heavy. I groaned as I slowly sat up from bed. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion at the feeling, since vampires don't sleep. I began to mentally throw up, wondering if there was another 'different' thing about me, when I saw that I was in my old bedroom in Charlie's house. Why was I here? I was just at…

My eyes widened when earlier's events rushed through me. I jumped up, but unexpectedly fell over flat on my face. I stayed on the wood flooring as I realized that I had just fallen.

I'm a vampire. I'm not clumsy anymore. And I should've been out of the house with that simple movement.

"Bella?" I heard my father's alarmed voice as he helped me up from the floor. I tensed, readying for the scorching burn of his blood to hit my throat, but it never came. "You should be more careful, Bells. Wouldn't want to end up in the hospital on your first day of school."

I stopped breathing, only to gasp for air again, my body needing the air now. My dad left my room to leave me to get dressed, and I ran to the bathroom. I muffled a scream as I saw my chocolate brown eyes staring back at me.

I was human.

I slid down the wall of my bathroom, my hand over my mouth. I felt my throat tighten, and I felt a bit of hope, but it vanished when I felt tears form in my eyes. That was the first time that I was actually excited for pain in my throat. I really was human.

And it was my first day at Forks High.

The tears now ran freely down my face as I said that to myself. I would have to start over. Would I have to go through James, Laurent, and Victoria again? My pain when Edward left me? The Volturi's curiosity? If I somehow kept it from happening, would I still have my baby and Edward? Would I be turned? How did this even _happen?_

_Why_ did it happen? Why me? As soon as my life was turning for the better, I had to go back. I _had_ to. _Why?_

I slowly got up from the tiled floors of Charlie's bathroom, and splashed cold water in my face. My face was flushed from the crying and my eyes stung. My head began to hurt from the suddenness of the whole situation.

I forced myself to stay calm as I got dressed, ignoring the throb in my temples. I wouldn't want Charlie to worry about me. I could handle this on my own. I had to. But how? Should I go to the Cullens and confront them about my situation?

I face-palmed myself as I walked out the door. Yeah, right. Just go up to Edward and say, 'Oh hi, I'm your wife from the future; we had a kid. Do you know how I could possibly get back to my time?'

He would most likely ignore me. He probably had a lot of girls comment about being his future wife. Plus, he thought that vampires having children was nonexistent, so he would not _believe_ me, either. Telling him about vampirism would be out, too; he'd gather his family and they'd leave before I could even explain.

What about Carlisle? 'Hey, Carlisle. You're my father-in-law from the future. Have any idea on how I could get back to my time?'

Well, two words, if he sat down to listen to my explanation.

Funny. Farm.

Alice?

She was the best bet that I had, but I knew that I didn't have the courage to do so. What if she didn't have a vision about this? She would interrogate me at school if so. She would. But I would probably seem loony if I just asked her about the future.

I sighed at my lack of bravery.

I rubbed my aching temples as I finally got into my old red truck, flinching at the unexpected and forgotten roar that surprised me when I started it up. I was so used to the new car that Edward got me, I forgot about my beloved red Chevy.

* * *

I sighed as I parked my car, grimacing at the shiny Volvo I saw in the parking lot. I felt more tears swell up in my eyes.

I took in a deep breath as I slumped my backpack over my shoulders, heading to the front office. I let out a shaky breath when I arrived in the warm office, approaching the same red-headed woman that I had when I was human. Though my human memories were very muddy when I was a vampire, everything was clear now, which both relieved and irritated me to the world's end.

"Can I help you?" she asked, looking up. I suppressed another grimace as I looked at her familiar face. I'd barely been at the school for three minutes, and I was already about to snap with insanity. How pathetic.

"I'm Isabella Swan." I said, straight to the point. I flinched at the coldness that accidentally laced my voice. She either didn't notice it or ignored it, because she gave me my slips, map of the school, and schedule, as usual; except she didn't bother to talk to me this time.

Good job, Bella.

I forced myself to mutter out a thank you as I went to Mr. Mason's classroom, not needing the map, obviously. I gave him my slip, and went to the seat at the back of the class that he assigned me. I didn't need to glance at the list. I already knew that I read them all already. But instead of wallowing in my boredness as I did before, I listened intently to my teacher, taking unnecessary attention to details and notes.

The bell rang, and I jumped from my seat, anticipating Erik's arrival. Sure enough, he appeared, black hair and skin problems galore.

"You're Isabella Swan, aren't you?" he said in his helpful voice. I corrected him as politely as possible. I really did _not _want to talk right now; at least not without sounding like a heartless wench.

"Where's your next class?" he asked, leaning to see my schedule.

"Building six." I said, instinctively moving from his proximity. He asked where it was. I rushed to get to my class, ignoring him calling out his name as I left, heading to Government.

* * *

I ran my hands through my thick hair as I entered the cafeteria. Like what happened before, I met Jessica in Trig, and she babbled to me in Spanish. I followed her to a long table, sitting down next to her. I didn't speak much, just answering a few of her friends' curious questions.

"Are you sure?" she asked, frowning.

I nodded. "The last thing I want to do is eat." I murmured.

"You could get anorexia from not eating lunch!" she exclaimed, immediately reminding me of _Are You Smarter than a Fifth Grader?_

I stopped myself from rolling my eyes right in front of her. I felt a bit bad for thinking this, but Jessica was getting on my last nerves. Opposed to my usual calm self, I was dreaming of a world of ducktape and Jessica's closed mouth. It was a beautiful dream.

As I worked hard to keep up my calm façade, I saw them.

My family.

It was like seeing them for the first time all over again. Alice, my best friend, with her dark, spiky hair and short stature. Emmett, my cub of a brother, with his burly structure, dark curls, and goofy smile. Rosalie, my sister who helped me throughout my pregnancy, with her beautiful golden hair, and supermodel features. My loving brother who blamed himself for Edward's leaving, with his honey-blonde hair and lean, muscular features. My eyes followed Alice as she danced through the back door, seeing her, of course, untouched, tray of food.

But my heart did a 180 as I saw my love. My savior. My husband. My vampire sweetheart. My other half. The list could go on and on.

Edward Anthony Mason Cullen.

My unknowing love.

I took in a shaky breath, trying to stay as calm as possible, rubbing away a betrayal tear. I refrained from running across the cafeteria to his loving arms, like I had to do when I was approaching him down the wedding aisle. I felt my throat tighten at that memory. It felt as though I'd lost him, though he was sitting in plain view of me a couple meters away.

"Wondering who they are?" Jessica asked me. She didn't give me time to answer as she told me anyway. "That's Edward and Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The small one who just left was Alice Cullen. They all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife." I nodded my head, though my eyes were still glued to my husband's face. "They're all _together _though," she pressed, obviously not happy with my uninterested reaction. I tore my eyes from Edward's face. I couldn't look at him, anyway. Not without my heart hurting. It already hurt to be in the same room as him, knowing that he had no idea what I was to him. Well, what _we _were.

I faced Jessica, trying to look curious. It would be just too strange for me to seem uninterested; or worse, knowing. I had to keep up with my cover image, and try to do what I did before. It may be the key to keeping my sanity; which I'm _really_ on the verge of losing.

"Emmett and Rosalie, and Jasper and Alice, I mean. And they _live _together. They're not related, though. Dr. Cullen is really young. They're all adopted. The Hales are related, though, and are foster children. Mrs. Culllen is, like, their aunt or something, and they've been with her since they were eight. They moved down here from Alaska two years ago." she explained, seeming quite proud of herself for providing me with the 'gossip'.

I smiled a sad smile at the mentioning of my kind mother-in-law. "That's nice of them, adopting all those kids while they're so young and all." I added in.

Jessica's chipper face darkened a bit. "I guess so. I think that Mrs. Cullen can't have any kids though, so…" she shrugged, trailing off like there was some vague reason for Esme adopting. I felt my eyes narrow a bit. Esme was just about the sweetest person I'd ever met. She was always so giving and helpful to others, always fulfilling someone else's needs and wants before her own. Even if she _could_ conceive, she would still adopt an innocent child.

"Jessica," I started, trying to calm down a bit from the unimplied (I pray) insult directed towards my mother-in-law, "no one really knows much about the Cullens, anyway, at least from what I can infer. She could be the sweetest person in the world that was able to conceive, and would _still_ adopt a baby, for all we know. I don't think you should just talk and assume such things about people. It's ignorant and unattractive. So, before you say anything else to me about the Cullens, please just think, for if you don't have anything nice to say, do not say anything at all."

She gaped at me, in shock at my outburst. I blushed at the sudden attention that I got from a few tables nearest to us, including the Cullens. Their faces held shock, respect, and suspicion, much to my utter disappointment at the last one. I shook my head, reviving from my calm, but firm, speech.

Was that a mistake?

"Sorry," I murmured to her, "I just knew someone who couldn't have children, and they were like a mother to me." I flinched at the way I talked about Esme as if she were dead. But Jessica took my flinch as a mourning grimace, and she patted my shoulder, telling me not to worry about it. I glanced at Edward again, only to see him staring at me intently. He looked curious, from how his head was cocked slightly to the side and his eyes wide. I couldn't stand looking at his familiar face, and turned my head back around.

"The guy with the reddish brown hair is Edward." Jessica supplied, obviously seeing me stare at him. I could still feel his gaze on my back. "He's gorgeous, of course, but don't waste your time. He doesn't date. Apparently, none of the girls here are good-looking enough for him." She sniffed.

I smirked a bit as I remembered when I asked Edward about him turning her down about two months ago.

* * *

"_Did you ever turn Jessica down?" I asked, inhaling his sweet smell as we laid in bed. He chuckled, but grimaced. I laughed, rolling on top of him. _

_"Yes. It was very unpleasant. She kept asking me all day, until I told her to leave me alone. It was rude, I know, but she was annoying me. I wanted to bite her head off." I laughed louder, knowing that he was being literal. _

_"I can imagine that." I said, tracing lazy circles on his bare chest. _

_"She sent me a note asking me out, then she got a friend to tell me that she wanted to do this project with me, and then she finally confronted me in the cafeteria. I felt bad afterwards, but it provided Emmett with something different to laugh about when he got bored, at least- he'd been using my 'forever alone-ness' as **that** job, unfortunately." _

_I simply smiled, listening to the story, and the smooth, comforting music that was his voice. He suddenly flipped us over, planting kisses along my stone neck. I smirked. _

_"Enough of that," he murmured against my skin. I laughed at his impatientness and eagerness to begin round two._

* * *

I smiled at the memory, but then my lips formed a tight line again. This wasn't that time anymore. This was when Edward was pained to touch me.

I sighed for what seemed like the millionth time; which it may have been, for all I knew. I could probably be stung by a bee and not feel the pain until five minutes later from how much I was out of it.

Lunch was over, and I was _dreading_ Biology. I would hurt at his hurt, be uncomfortable at his uneasiness. He was the other half of my heart. We were one.

I tried my best to avoid the fan that was blowing in the room, trying to make this first encounter as easy as possible for him. I _still_ didn't know what I was doing, but I didn't want Edward to be in pain; that's for sure. I didn't look up as I set my stuff on the table we were now sharing and took a seat. I went as far as possible to the edge of the table, and he was doing the same. I kept as still as possible, breathing as smoothly as possible and avoiding anything that would make me blush. He was already in pain. I didn't want him to suffer because of me.

I couldn't help but throw a glance his way.

And I couldn't help but be hurt when he sent me a cold glare.

I flinched, not used to this treatment from my usually lovable husband. I mentally face-palmed. He's _not_ my husband here.

I took notes and listened to the teacher, avoiding his pitch black eyes. He was already hungry. Why am I here on the day he is hungriest? I should've skipped school. It's not like I would've been able to learn, anyway.

I let out a deep breath as the bell rung for class to end.

I met Mike later, and sucked in Gym; as usual. Though the pain I felt from being whacked by a dodgeball wasn't nearly as bad as it normally would've been. It was finally the end of the day and I arrived at the office, only to see Edward trying to switch out of Biology class. My heart squeezed. I didn't know how much of this heartbreak I could _take._ He glared at me when he saw me, quickly walking past me. I nearly bust out into tears as I smelled his familiar sweet scent, tickling my nostrils with its familiarity.

"How did your first day go, dear?" the receptionist asked me, smiling. I looked at her blankly.

"Horrible." I said honestly, immediately stopping the eye contact as I looked down.

She looked at me in sympathy. "Maybe it's just not your lucky day. If you had any problems, don't hesitate to tell me. Now you go home and enjoy the rest of your day." I nodded, half listening to her. I went to the parking lot, only to have someone pull my shirt.

I swiveled around. "What?" I said coldly at the stranger.

I immediately regretted my actions when I saw that it was Alice.

She just stared at me in confusion. I sighed, running my hands through my hair.

"I'm so s-sorry. I'm just not having a g-good day today." I stammered, barely being able to speak to her.

She waved me off. "It's perfectly fine. I just wanted to say thank you about what you said in the cafeteria. My family and I really appreciated it, especially since you're new here and all-"

I interrupted her with a hug, and sobbed into her arms.

I couldn't help myself. My best friend was speaking so formally and cautiously to me. It was just _foreign._ She patted my back awkwardly, but didn't object. I reluctantly tore myself from her. Even though I would've loved to continue basking in her familiar presence and scent, she was thirsty today. I couldn't put her through pain.

"I am so, so sorry about that. I know that you are probably freaked out, and-"

"It's alright. You looked like you had a bad day." She said in her chipper voice. I sniffed, accepting a tissue that she had in her purse, blowing my runny nose. I have no idea why that was in her purse, since vampires don't get sick, but she's Alice. I said goodbye to her, and ran to my truck. As I got back to Charlie's, I basically fell apart. I curled up in a ball on my bed, and cried. I laughed and cried, coughed and hiccupped, and took in quick breaths. I could barely breathe. I began to thrash around on the floor, pounding my fists against the floor, screaming, laughing, and crying. I was finally getting the effects of insanity after a full day of holding it in. The whole thing had gone to my mind, making me act out in helplessness. I felt so alone. All of the people I loved were gone in my eyes, yet they were all in the same town as me.

Except for Renesmee.

My beautiful, little girl.

"Renesmee! No!" I screamed, tears running down my cheeks as I mourned for my nonexistent daughter. I heard Charlie throw open my door, but I paid no heed to him. I just kept on crying and screaming out for my daughter, who would never hear my cries. I felt Charlie's hands on my shoulders, trying to calm me, but to no avail.

I don't know how long I was hyperventilating, but I eventually saw red and blue lights outside the window. I was still thrashing around. I saw a few people in white coats approach me. I kicked and clawed at the offenders, wanting to grieve in my own solitude. I was pinned to the ground with cold arms as I finally opened my eyes. The worried, golden eyes of Carlisle Cullen met my sight as a syringe was plunged into my arm, knocking me out cold.


	2. GONE

**Another chapter. Please review; it helps me out so much more than you think. Okay, here we go! Let's do this thing!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight. Don't sue me.**

* * *

_**CHAPTER 2: GONE**_

* * *

I woke up with my head pounding and my eye area sore. I gently rubbed the sleep from my sensitive eyes. Where was I? I looked around the bright white room, and realized that it must have been the hospital, with the small television, two chairs, and heart monitor. I then groaned. Did I go _that_ crazy?

_I guess so,_ I thought, my mood darkening.

My eyes lightened a bit. I would see Carlisle. But what would I do? Play it cool? Say that I really missed Phoenix? I needed something to cover my wild incident. I jumped in surprise when the door opened. It was my father. He sighed in relief when he saw me awake and came to hug me. I hugged him back as he tightly squeezed me.

"I thought you would never wake up."

I frowned. "How long have I been out?" I asked, blushing at the array of flowers I saw on my nightstand.

"Kids from school," he quickly informed me, "but you were out for two days. Dr. Cullen was afraid that you'd slipped into a coma. I called your mother about this…accident. She's on her way." I groaned. He had to tell Mom? I then took that back. I would do the same if I were in his shoes.

I nodded in understandment. He looked shocked at my lack of complaint, but brushed it off, and gathered me in another hug. Then the door opened again. It was Carlisle.

"Ah, Isabella. I see that you're awake now. Good." He said in his smooth, musical voice. I refrained from crying tears of joy. But then I remembered that this wasn't…_my _Carlisle.

My father-in-law was nonexistent, as of right now.

I nodded silently at him, not trusting my voice to not crack. He murmured out an 'excuse me' to my father, who willingly moved. Charlie had a lot of respect for Carlisle, and didn't question any of his antics. I stayed as still as stone when Carlisle put his icy fingers to my temples.

"I see a bit of redness around the eye and nose area, but that is normal. You were crying quite severely, Miss Swan."

Mrs. Cullen.

"Oh," I muttered, trying to ignore the pain at my old last name. Well, I guess that it isn't old now. "yeah." I struggled to speak normally. He frowned.

"Why were you so upset, Miss Swan? I'm sorry if it is personal, but we need to know so that we can see whether or not you should be put to a psychiatric test."

Great.

"Oh, erm," I lamely began, biting my nails. "I just…missed someone. Someone from school looked a lot like someone I used to know, and they made a bad comment about the girl…I also miss Phoenix quite a bit." I saw Charlie look at me apologetically. Oh no. Now he thinks that I don't want to stay with him. I had to stay. Not just for the sake of his cooking, but for me and Edward's future together. With Renesmee.

Carlisle wrote down what I said on a small notepad. I internally rolled my eyes. He didn't need to write _anything _down. But I knew that it was for show, anyway.

He smiled sadly at me. "Well, I think that you've been here long enough…you've missed enough school. Just put ice packs on your eyes and be careful around your nose area. You don't have any injuries. If you have another accident, I will _not_ let you out so easily. I will let you go this time, but I hope that I won't see you in here again…right, Miss Swan?" he smiled broader at the end. I couldn't help but let out a tiny grin at my father-in-law's infectious smile. I shook his hand while Charlie filled out some more papers for me.

* * *

"Are you sure?" Charlie asked me for the tenth time. I turned around.

"Yes, Dad. I'm fine, and I _want _to go to school tomorrow." Lie. I didn't want to go to school. But I had to. I knew that Edward would be gone, but I would try to lie as low as possible in Forks High. But that'd be impossible, for the school barely had three hundred students. I would be into school like I never had before, doing extra credit, long essays, taking extreme notes, and of course, doing homework daily.

It was the only thing to get my mind off of…this.

I scowled in disgust at myself. I was…no, I _refused_ to say that, I _am _a Cullen. Cullens did not give up, or run away from a problem. We found a way to fix it. And we stuck together and helped each other through it, no matter what. I took in a deep breath. I knew what I had to do.

* * *

"Hey, uh, can I talk to you for a second?" I stood awkwardly at the Cullen table; Edward missing, as I'd predicted. Alice looked at me in shock. So she _didn't_ see this coming. The rest of the table was just curious and (Rosalie) angry. I shifted my weight from leg to leg in nervousment. Alice seemed to recover from her shock and smiled at me.

"Of course, Isabella! Guys, this is the girl that stood up for Mom a few days ago. If you don't mind, where were you? You weren't at school." I chuckled at my sister-in-law's bubbly attitude. Anyone else would've been annoyed at her nosiness, but I didn't really mind. It was just Alice. She's like that when she doesn't see something happen.

"I was in the hospital." I said calmly. She gasped, towing me away outside of the cafeteria. I felt everyone's eyes on me and Alice, and definitely not just the Cullens'.

"Now, what's up?" she asked chirpily. I put my fingernails in my left arm, my right arm slinging across my waist in an attempt to refrain from jumping into her arms, knowing that she'd catch me. This was harder than I thought.

"W-well, I was in the hospital because…I just…I don't know. I was hyperventilating, and Ca- Dr. C-Cullen, had to drug me to make me calm down. I was asleep for two days. But I'm back now. Dr. Cullen said I could come back today." I rushed out. The sooner I just spill about my situation, the better. She nodded, but frowned in concern.

"Are you alright?" she asked in her high, singing voice. I nodded, going mute again.

I got uncomfortable after that. Alice was just staring into my eyes, not moving. Did she know how strange she looked at the time? I shook away my fears as best as I could, and forced myself to speak as clearly as possible.

"I need to tell you, along with the rest of your family, something that I could only trust you to believe me with. I-I have to tell you that I am really from…"

She leaned in, waiting for my answer. I stiffened, my small boost of confidence waning.

"I am a freak, too. Oh my gosh, I didn't mean it like that, I just meant freak as in different, well, not that there is much difference. I just meant that we both don't relate well to people our age, I mean," I stumbled over my words, trying not to arise suspicion, but Alice cut me off, laughing.

"It's perfectly okay, Bella. I know what you mean. This will make my family appreciate you even more. But it's okay, y'know. You can trust my other brothers and sister…though Rosalie is just a bitch sometimes." I laughed when she laughed, hugging her at the familiar tone of voice. We used to always have random banters like this. I took my arms from her, muttering a sorry at my freakiness, but she just gently hugged me back. "I can tell that we will be great friends." She murmured against my back. I smiled as we reentered the lunchroom, everyone's eyes on us, of course.

"What did Alice Cullen want _with you_?" I heard Jessica's curious voice. I frowned at the slightly more stressed words at the end of her question, but pretended not to notice.

"Oh, just homework stuff." I said coolly. She obviously didn't believe me, but changed the subject, anyway, to my relief.

"Why were you in the hospital?" she asked, wanting a more juicy answer from me. I sighed, and willingly told her about my panic attack. She slumped with 'guilt'. "I didn't know that it was really that sensitive a subject. I wouldn't have brought up Mrs. Cullen if I'd known." She said.

I accepted her apology, and listened to everyone sympathize to me about my hospital time.

* * *

"Wow, it's snowing." Mike said, who was obviously trying to contain his excitement.

"Ew," I said, like last time, scrunching my nose at the frozen ice balls. He looked at me, surprised. Yeah, I don't like snow.

"You don't like snow?" Mike asked. I tried to keep images of stabbing him out of my mind. Of course I don't like snow.

"No." I said bluntly. Mike had been following me around like a puppy dog during my first week here at Forks High. Nothing really happened, at least nothing out of the ordinary, except for me and Alice's daily greetings to each other. Not enough to be stalkerish, but more than enough to be suggestive. He ran to catch up with me as I began to walk faster, predicting the snowball fight. "Haven't you ever seen snow fall before?" he asked dimly. I clenched my fists. I live in Phoenix.

"Yeah, on TV." I said. He laughed at my remark. As I predicted, a wet snowball hit him in that back of the head. I didn't have to turn around to see who it was, but I did anyway. As expected, Eric Yorkie was standing behind us, whistling nonchalantly. I said goodbye to Mike, retreating as quickly as I could to the cafeteria. I didn't want to get wet. "Once frozen, wet slush starts flying, I disappear." I said dismissedly. Mike simply nodded as he kept his eyes on poor Eric, who would most likely be drowned in snow.

I didn't even have to use my binder as a shield, just flashing questioning looks at people who attempted to wet me with the cold snow as I walked through the cafeteria's double doors after Spanish with Jessica. The day was going by fast. I tried to block out Mike and Jessica's heated conversation about the snow fight.

That was when I noticed five people at the Cullens' table.

My stomach urched. "Hello? Bella? What do you want?" I felt Jessica tug on my arm as we walked in the lunch line, me more of a zombie walk. I stayed silent.

"What's with Bella?" I heard Mike fail to whisper to Jessica.

"Nothing," I lied, "I'll just get a soda today." I muttered.

Jessica frowned. "Aren't you hungry?" I kept my eyes on the floor as I answered her.

"Actually, I feel a little sick."

She stared at me, accepting my answer, but looking suspicious. Great. Because I never ate lunch, people probably thought that I was anorexic.

I went to our normal table as I waited for Jessica and Mike to get their food trays, sipping my soda as slowly as possible, shivering as the cold racked through me. I reassured Mike when he asked me if I was okay, and glanced at the Cullen table. The boys had snow in their hair, Alice and Rosalie trying to avoid Emmett's wet hair. They were all laughing, and my heart clenched in pain. I looked at Edward, and let out a shaky breath of grief. He was beautiful, as always, with his tousled hair damp, pale skin flushed, and smile on his face. He was much more light and playful than before. I smiled at his joy, but then whimpered in loss.

"Bella, what are you staring at?" I heard Jessica ask me. As soon as she said that, his now-golden eyes flickered to my own.

I gasped a bit, unable to help the tears that formed in my eyes. His face held curiosity and unsatisfaction. I turned around.

He couldn't read my mind.

"Edward Cullen is staring at you." Jessica said. I faced her, a bit confident.

"I know." I said. She gasped, grabbing my chin and making me face him. I brushed her hand away, a bit embarrassed, especially at his slightly amused face.

"Are you nuts, Swan?" she gasped out. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Probably so." I muttered honestly. She frowned at my lack of excitement. I sighed, returning to my clueless façade. "He doesn't look angry, does he?"

"No. Should he be?" She questioned, confused. I ran my hands through my thick tresses, pushing the hair in front of my face in the back. I felt Edward's eyes still on me.

"I don't think that he likes me very much." I said softly, knowing that he'd hear anyway. I put my hands to my temples, massaging them. My head hurt _massively._ Where'd that come from?

"The Cullens don't like anybody," she started, trying to comfort me, "well, at least, they don't notice anyone enough to like them. But he's still staring at you." I growled, my vampire protectiveness coming to its senses. My growl sounded like a forgotten kitten, but oh well, I'm human now. "Stop staring at him." I hissed, but she took it as a joke, and laughed. I sighed, rubbing my forehead again as unnoticeably as possible, not wanting anyone to question anything. I never had a headache this bad before...

"Hey, you okay?" Mike asked, finally noticing me rubbing my forehead and wincing. I sighed, still feeling the Cullens' stare on my back.

"No." I said plainly. He put an arm around me, making me uncomfortable. My head pounded more. I hissed, making Mike look at me in alarm. "My head hurts really badly." I winced. "I-I just need to go to the bathroom really quick…" I said, wobbling a bit as I stood up. I ignored Edward's stare as I ran to the bathroom.

When I got to the bathroom, I splashed water in my face, tears running down my face once more. I sniffed, fanning my face in an attempt to calm down, when I heard the bathroom door open. I was about to screech at Jessica to leave when I saw that it was not her.

It was Alice.

She said nothing, just handed me a tissue for my nose, and gently wiped my face with paper towels from the bathroom. She must've seen this coming, because she held out an Aspirin for me to take in the sink. I nodded appreciatively.

"Here," she said, giving me an untouched apple, "you need something on your stomach." She turned to leave, but I grabbed her arm. It wouldn't have stopped her, but she pretended to be gently yanked back.

"C-could you stay with me? I know that you probably want to get back to your family and all, but-"

She just cut me off, and sat down next to me on the clean tiled floor of the bathroom. Even though the bathroom was exceptionally clean, I knew that Alice Cullen would never sit on a bathroom floor. She must've really cared for me.

We said nothing, just me munching on the apple, and her just comforting me with her presence. I quickly finished the apple, and hugged her in thanks. I noticed that her eyes were golden today. They must've gone hunting over the weekend.

"Thank you." I said. I didn't know what it was to thank her for, but I let her know that I was grateful, nevertheless. She offered a hand to me, pulling me up from the bathroom floor with one strong tug. She dusted me off, and I smiled at the gesture. She nodded, smiling a small grin of her own, before dancing out of the bathroom. I left shortly after she did, wiping my red-shot eyes with my pale hands. I felt Edward's gaze on me as I returned to the lunchroom. Jessica looked at me worriedly.

"Maybe you should go home." She offered. My eyes widened. Today would be one of me and Edward's most important encounters. I couldn't leave.

"No!" I said, more panic in my voice than I intended. I took in a deep breath. "I mean, I can't. My dad is already jumpy about my trip to the hospital last week. He would surely make me go back if I go home because of a headache. Plus, I promised Dr. Cullen that I would attempt stay clear of the hospital, no pun intended."

She nodded, believing me. It wasn't really a lie…Charlie would seriously not hesitate to get me back there…but it was not the main reason.

I walked as quickly as possible to Mr. Banner's room, leaving Mike in the dust and left the cafeteria early. I noticed that it started to rain, washing away all of the frozen slush. I heard everyone groan from the cafeteria. Mr. Banner looked at me in surprise as I entered the warm Biology room.

"Miss Swan, you are quite early today." He said, but didn't say anything as I went to my table that I shared with Edward, that'd been empty all week. I was a good student. I focused intently on my work and went above average. But my teachers didn't know the reason behind this.

I began to write in my unruly handwriting on a blank sheet in my notebook.

* * *

My dearest Renesmee,

I hope that you are alright. I know that you are. You are strong, just like your father. Please, do not worry about me, if you are. I only hope that you are healthy and happy with your uncles, aunts, and grandparents. Jake will take good care of you, as will Daddy. Please, do not cry for me. I am okay…you are my only priority. I love you, baby.

Mommy

* * *

I let out a single tear as I finished writing a letter that I knew would never reach my daughter. The tear dropped onto the page, leaving a damp wet spot.

I jumped when I heard the bell ring, signaling the start of classes. I shut my notebook closed, crumbling the paper into a ball. I put my head on the desk and rested my chin on my folded arms, clenching and unclenching the hand with the paper. I was losing my mind. Again.

"Hello," said a smooth, musical voice. The chair next to me squeaked a bit. I let out a choked back whimper as I heard my love's familiar velvet voice.

"Edward!" I gasped out, lifting my head, unable to help myself. I then mentally slapped myself. He raised a brow at me. "Hi!" I finished lamely.

"I see that you know who I am, already. You must be Bella Swan. I didn't have a chance to introduce myself last week."

I nodded, not trusting my voice after my fail. I massaged my temples, which were beginning to throb again.

"Do you have a headache? I saw you go to the bathroom, and my sister went, too." His face was scrunched with honest concern. His hair was still disheveled and dripping wet from the snow, a smile on his flawless lips. I stared at those lips. The lips that I was free to capture with my own whenever I wished. I licked my lips, and focused my eyes back on his golden ones. So he hunted.

"You're probably the first person to call me by Bella. I wonder why." I said, trying to stay cool, avoiding the awkwardness. He chuckled. "Well, I heard people call you Bella. I know that Isabella is your full name, because of my pixie of a sister." I bit my lip to keep from grinning as I heard the familiar annoyance in his voice. Love too, but mostly annoyance, as always, when little Alice was mentioned.

"She's very sweet." I said, turning back to my notebook. I glanced out of the corner of my eye to see him nod.

"And annoying." He murmured. I laughed out loud this time, making a tiny, forced grin spread along his gorgeous face. You're probably wondering why I was so at ease. I knew my husband, and I knew him well. If I spoke to him as if things were normal, we would hit it off.

I listened to Mr. Banner as he explained our lab for today. The slides and microscopes were passed out, and he commanded us to get started.

"Ladies first, partner." Said Edward. I looked at him, only to see that beautiful crooked smile. I grinned, feeling like a schoolgirl, and began to study the slide briefly. It was not right to think of him as my husband still, but it was the only thing keeping me sane right now.

"Prophase." I said confidently. I began to remove the slide when Edward stopped me with his hand as he asked to check it. I shook with pleasure at the contact, the same familiar electric current passing through me. But he took my shudder as a grimace, and quickly yanked his hand back.

"I'm sorry," he muttered. He must've thought that I was surprised by his icy skin. Well, I was far too used to it. My eyes widened a bit.

"No," I said, grabbing his hand. His eyes immediately flickered to my hand. I removed it slowly. I forgot that he wasn't my husband, and that I was not a vampire right now. "I-it's okay. It was just a little electric shock, I think." I said, trying to keep the mild comfort between us. He nodded, but still avoided touching my hand for the rest of the lab. I sighed.

We finished first, of course, before anyone else was even close to finishing. This left an uncomfortable awkward silence between us. I didn't ask about his eyes, since I already knew everything. I didn't want to raise suspicion.

"So, Edward, didn't you think that Isabella should get a chance with the microscope?" asked Mr. Banner. I answered before Edward could, which most likely annoyed him.

"Bella," I quickly corrected, "and I actually identified three of the five."

I hope that I didn't sound sassy, for it's not what I intended, but Mr. Banner seemed impressed.

"Have you done this lab before?" he asked a bit skeptically.

"Not with onion root." I answered.

"Whitefish blastula?"

"Yeah."

"Were you in an advanced placement program in Phoenix?"

"Yes."

Mr. Banner seemed to finally nod his approval.

"I guess it's good you two are lab partners." He mumbled something else that my fragile human ears couldn't pick up, which aggravated me. When he left, I began to doodle aimlessly on my notebook.

"It's too bad about the snow, isn't it?" Edward asked. I raised an eyebrow.

"Small talk?" I questioned. I continued before he could answer. "Not really." I finished.

"You don't like the cold." He concluded.

"Or the wet." I added.

"Forks must be a difficult place for you to live." He mused. I chuckled a humorless laugh at the irony.

"You have no idea." I muttered darkly. He looked fascinated by what I said. I wouldn't ever tell my Edward this, but I wish that he could read my mind right now. Wait.

Do my shield powers work here? Maybe I could let him see into my thoughts like I did after the Volturi left us alone. But not now…maybe whenever he revealed to me his powers and vampirism.

"Why did you come here, then?" he asked curiously. I sighed, and just got right on into telling him about my mother remarrying and stuff.

He nodded when I finished.

"Am I annoying you?" he asked after he finished his assuming game.

"Yes," I said bluntly, making him chuckle, "but I'm more annoyed at myself. My mom always says that I am so easy to read. I am literally an open book sometimes."

"On the contrary, I find you very difficult to read." He said meaningfully. I smirked at the truth that laced his words.

"You must normally be a good reader then." I inferred. He flashed a bright smile at me, his already gorgeous face becoming irresistible as he showed off his pearly whites.

"Usually." He smiled.

When the bell rang, I was left in a daze. He still dazzled me.

"That was awful, you're so lucky that you had Cullen as a partner!" Mike complained to me as we walked out of Bio. I scowled, offended.

"I didn't have any trouble with it." I said. I refrained from rolling my eyes when I saw his kicked dog face. "But I've done this lab before."

The rest of the day was normal; wet and cold, with me sucking at Gym. I sighed in relief as I reached my dry cab, and it happily retorted back with a wild roar as I started it up. I looked up, and noticed Edward leaning against the front door of his Volvo, staring intently at me. I began to back out, returning his dazzling stare, but jerked when I nearly hit a Toyota Corolla. Good thing I stomped on the brake in time. I frowned when I saw Edward laughing, but a tiny smile of my own li my face. I took in a deep breath. I would try to be as normal as possible, at least until he told me about him and his family at the restaurant in Port Angeles. I could tell him everything there. I sat up straighter and my face relaxed. Heh...yeah. That'd work.

It had to.


End file.
